Chapter 3: Awakening of Jakin
'New Evolution' It had been a full week since Tommy had entered Shion Academy to learn how to control the ancient power of Jakin he was blessed with. In the following week that came Tommy had made friends with not only Egor Malkin but he even managed to make friends with Leina Govi. It was an early morning as Tommy was in the nurse's office as the nurse was taking off the bandages from the wounds Tommy recieved battling Malla. "Well it looks like everything is in good shape, just in time too." The nurse said as she finished unwrapping the bandages off of Tommy's back. "I know, today is the day we learn to control our Jakin." Tommy said smiling as he cracked most parts of his body to make sure everything was okay. "And it's all thanks to your's truly." Leina smiled as she entered in her Academy uniform and hugged Tommy. "No it's thanks to Me." Egor glared at her. Tommy laughed as he managed to grab his backpack and changed into his Academy clothes,"Well we better get to class." Tommy said as he went out the door and walked down the hall, during that walk with Leina and Egor most of the students actually said hi to Tommy as a welcome to the school present. The three entered the classroom as a few of the girls actually came up to Tommy and apologized for all the stuff that they said behind his back. Tommy chuckled and said that it was fine and that he didn't feel anger towards anyone who had said anything to him. Liya was sitting down on her desk as she looked at how much Tommy has opened up to everyone around the campus which put a smile on her face. The bell rang as the students got into their assigned seats and waited for the teacher to announce what was happening today. "Good morning class, well as everyone has been waiting it's time for the official learning of your own Jakin in Trainer's Dojo. Not only that but for such an occassion today i will be teaching you about the 6 Legendary Beings." Liya said as she told them to open to the end of the book. "Now since we've heard the legend so many times Today I will be explaning how each of the Beings were before they earned their titles." She said as a bat flew over her projecting a hollogram right in front of the class with 6 people on there. "Now to begin we start with the leader, Griger. Now most people saw him as a true warrior and leader to the stars though In all honesty he is and always has been a Ligerus." She said as the hollogram showed a warrior with lion eyes. Tommy looked at the person and smiled suddenly out of nowhere he felt a shock come into his mind as everything turned white but just as quick everything returned to normal. "So that is how Lebia managed to make her own home realm, Well look at that it's nutrition time eat up because this will be your final day as your own species. For after today all of you in this school will forever been know as Jakin warriors." Lyia smiled as the bell rang and everyone went out. Tommy was still a little woozy as he struggled to get to the cafeteria though as soon as he tried to open the door everything turned black. After a few seconds of darkness he found himself in the lap of Leian as Egor brought a cold towel and placed it on his head. "Oh man... What happened?" He asked grogily trying to return his frame of mind. "We don't know, you were passed out for like a few minutes on the floor." Egor said as Tommy slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "Did something happen to you?" Leina asked. "Well i didn't think it was nothing but when i saw Griger everything went white for a second and i couldn't hear anything else." Tommy sighed as Leina gave him a breakfest burrito to eat. "Hmm that's weird, I wonder..." Egor said silently as Lenia helped Tommy up as the bell rang for the next class,"Well looks like it's time for us to go our seprate ways for now, good luck you two." Egor said as he went towards the Training Dojo. "We better get going to." Leina said as she pulled Tommy along with her. All Tommy could think of is what Egor was thinking about, he knew something that he didn't know and wasn't being truthful. He ignored the feeling and went to the locker rooms to change into his brand-new warrior outfit that someone put in his locker. All of the older students were seated in a special energy field that was close to the Training field as all of the younger newer students were each in their own unique outfit situted to their individual personalities as well as their DNA results. The Head-Master, and the three Teachers Ms. Liya, Master Ugway, and Professor Twain were on the platform as all the students were waiting in anticipation. "Today is the day of great joy for each and every one of us, the day where these young children will take their first step into learning Jakin." Head-Master said as there was applause and cheer. "Now to begin each person will be partnered in male and female form, to form Syncros and awaken both user's powers." Ms. Liya said as she grabbed a list and started calling names. Tommy was trying to get a grip on what had happen to him when it suddenly happened again only this time a voice was inside his head trying to get Tommy to follow something. It stopped after a few seconds"And finally Tommy Aguilar and Leina Govi." Everyone turned around to look at Tommy as he hid his face and blushed while at another part of the group Leina blushed while making sure no one had looked at her. "Now to the people who i called each of you will be called on into the aurora shield and we will begin." The Head-Master said as the students made their way to the field as only two were going in one at a time. Those who were waiting had sat down on the grass outside the shield as to not get them in any harms way if their beast forms would bust out. It had been over three hours since the initiation started as most of the students were lying in the grass with their Syncro partners. After most of the students had finished there were only two final people that needed to endure their trail, Tommy and Leina. Every student was waiting in excitment to see what kind of beast a human would turn into wtith Jakin powers. The two were standing face-to-face with the Head-Master putting on a special marking on Tommy's right hand and near the clevage of Leina. "Now Tommy what I'm going to do is awaken your inner Jakin which will start turning your body into it's own image, while this happens Leina you must attempt to create a connection with your own Jakin and tame the energy inside Tommy." The Head-Master said pushing Tommy a few feet from Leina while he summoned energy into his right hand. "Be careful and remember who you are." were the last words Tommy heard before he was hit in the chest with the energy and blacked out. Suddenly as the students watched in wonder Tommy's body started moving on it's own as the energy started changing his body from less human version and more lion-like form. The Head-Master was shocked as Tommy was changing into what looked like a species of Ligerus which made everyone gasp as it went down on all fours. Leina was shocked at how much Tommy's body had changed but got her nerves together to try and summon her Jakin and focusing on connecting with Tommy. Tommy's body looked at her and backed away then roared sending a powerful shock wave that even managed to break open the barrier keeping the students safe. "Liya keep the barrier rebuilding now, Ugway get one of the chain ropes to tie this beast down, and Twain calm him down!" Head-Master yelled as the students ran for cover elsewhere. Twain managed to get a diamond chain and wrapped it around Tommy's neck while he tried to lash out at anyone who came near him. The barrier had been finished thanks to Liya and Ugway managed to get Tommy to calm down as he looked around sniffing then saw Leina and purred. Leina looked and blushed as she went closer to Tommy as she could feel the boy inside calling out to her, she touched his lion head as she kissed his forehead causing a glow that started expanding all around the area. Suddenly Tommy opened his eyes as he found himself inside a white space. He walked then suddenly had a vision of two people one boy and one girl smiling to each other as they played together, ate together, and kissed each other. Suddenly four other people came into the picture each holding a special weapoin inside their bodys. Suddenly a powerful darkness emerged as Tommy saw a black figure with red eyes look straight at him causing Tommy's energy to erupt. Outside his mind the energy erupted and exploded in a devestating rage causing damage to only the field. As the glow stopped all the students were safe except for Tommy and five others that were lying down around him. "How were...?" Liya gasped as she saw four other students somehow were transported right next to Tommy and Liya including Egor. The Head-Master looked at them as each one of them had a glowing symbol on one part of their bodies as it died down. "Take them to Infirmary until they wake up... Twain what do you make of this?" Head-Master asked looking at the symbols. "Hopefully it's a mere coincidence." He said looking at their symbols as the six were rushed to the Infirmary. 'Meanwhile' In a strange castle inside the Negitive Zone Malla was walking alongside the five mysterious people as they made their way to the side of the mountain. Suddenly unexpectedly a huge burst of black energy emerged from a small cave near them, the five kneeled as a black armored person appeared in front of them. The person looked at them as he sat down on an earth throne that manifested from where he stood,"But master we had to find a six person with darkness in order for this seal to be broken." Suddenly the master shot his lightning at the five in anger, he then looked at Malla and smiled underneath his helmet. "W.... wh... who are you?" He whispered as the being shocked electricity into Malla causing a big scream that was heard through the negitive forest. As the electricity stopped Malla was changed into a black being with much spiker hair. ''''Your anger will become your greatest weapon and the pain will be the cure for your hurt Malla, from now on you are my loyal servant.' 'The being smiled as Malla stood up and smiled as he roared causing all of the animals to look up in fear. 'Back at Shion Academy ' As the room was dark and light slowly came into the eyes of Tommy, he suddenly realized where he was... inside the Infirmary lying down on a bed with something injected into his arm. He groaned while sitting up and rubbing his head,"Oh man, where am i?" He asked. "In intensive care." A voice said as Tommy jumped and saw a guy who was in less bandages and had an angry look on his face."Um do i know you?" Tommy asked as he laid back and tried to remember what had happened to him during his initiation. "No but we know you." Two female voices said as Tommy saw one girl with black hair and another girl with purple hair. "What is going on?" Tommy asked. "Relax Tommy, you and Leina finished your Syncro's but then there was this huge explosion." Egor said as he was laying down next to Tommy. "Thank goodness your okay." Leina said as she held her hands and was crying. "Alright what is going on, what did i do?" Tommy asked looking at his hands. "Do not blame yourself Tommy, nothing has happened to anyone accept the 6 of you." The Head-Master said as he was coming him. "What exactly happened after I blacked out and let my Jakin take over?" Tommy asked. "Your Jakin was incredibly strong that somehow it connected with something out of the ordinary though Twain is still trying to figure out what." He started saying while he sat down. "It would seem the energy was trying to tell you something as it somehow transported the other four in the process. It was as if the power itself wanted to warn you about something so it gave each of you a symbol." Tommy looked at his left hand and suddenly realized something,"Wait... I can... read this." He said shockingly. The others looked at the parts of their body that the new symbol was on and suddenly realized the same thing, each one of them could read theirs as well. "Leadership, Command, Balance, Loyalty, Honor, Grace." The six said as they looked at their Head-Master seeing if he had anything to say about it. He shook his head as the school nurse came in with the results,"So how are they?" Head-Master asked. "Well except for a few bumps and bruises and a really bad mark from the explosion everyone seems to be fine." The nurse smiled as they all sighed. "Alright I'll have some of the others come in and unwrap you." She said leaving. "Alright i best be going to make sure all the information on this is well reserched, Only time will tell what these events will mean." He said leaving. Silence came as they all sat their quietly until Tommy decided to hopefully make amends,"Um i don't know why this happened but I'm truly sorry. I guess everywhere i go destruction follows." He sighed as he laid down and covered himself with his sheets. "Naw it's okay it wasn't your fault and don't worry." The guy said as Tommy got up and looked at him,"Names Domi Grilaz." Domi said smiling. "I'm Triya Twain, Domi's Syncro partner." Triya smiled at Tommy. "And I'm Maxina Swrlin, Egor's Syncro partner." She said smiling which suddenly made Tommy, Leina, Domi, and Triya gasp as the all looked at Egor. "What, she is." Egor said looking confused as then they all started talking about how something like this could happen. Unknown to them the Head-Master was listening in to their converstation and smiling as he knew that whatever was going to come they would be able to handle themselves very well. ''Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Training Dificulty